


Turn Back The Clock

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set in the last few seconds of the episode 'If Wishes Were Horses'





	Turn Back The Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

Horror fills me as I rush to her and collapse onto my knees beside her fallen body, whispering her name like a prayer. I will her to open her eyes; those deep pools of emerald green that allow me a glimpse into her very soul every time she looks at me. 

My heart races, adrenaline and panic flooding my veins. My gaze flickers between the blood soaking through her sweater and her serene face, and I want to scream. Or rant. Something, anything that will break this silent anguish.

I would give anything, literally anything, to turn back the clock.


End file.
